Elite Ace
The Elite Ace Christopher Xijinjirō Shiba is the head of one of the branch families of the Shiba Clan he is also one of Olympus’s most respected combatants and the supreme chief of the Olympian Special Forces. {(Former) 100 Babylonian Reapers} Appearance Personality The Elite ace is a laid back humble guy, who can be a charming, sweet talker. During battle he is serious and decisive individual and can be easily annoyed especially by immaturity. History A long time ago the Shiba was the fifth major noble houses and for one reason or another they were demoted of this status. But the Elite ace’s family is part of the branch house and not the "main". His family was castes out of Soul society and they resided into the world of the living which is where Chris spent the 1/3 of his life before Lt. Marshal Jakuchu brought him and his family to Olympus. 200 years before the twins came to Olympus a lot of the guest of Olympus Royal/noble houses family elders were slayed including his and he got some scars on his back to remind of the that horrific day. He gave himself the title “The Elite Ace” and it just stuck. Plot 'Power and Abilities' https://hero-of-the-gods.fandom.com/wiki/The_Eliteace?action=edit&section=6 'Master Chef': Ace is a master chef of the highest caliber. He possesses a skill for culinary cuisine in taste, texture and smell, which allows him to create astonishing foods from the finest ingredients. Master Swordsman: the Elite ace is an exceptional self-taught swordsman possessing flawless precision. With the blade that he can easily do the impossible; He’s able to perform lethal attacks with little effort or changes the method of attack and maintain the same momentum. Shunpo Master: Ace is known for being a master of many trades and shunpo is no exception. He is able to travel at least Mach 5 and beyond, granting him hyper-to-high hyper sonic speeds. He easily speed blitz the head general during their 1st bout. Kidō Master: Elite ace has considerable knowledge of high level Kidō spells, casting several in quick succession, with no incantation and almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He has used spells up to level 81, and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use a low-level spell repeatedly in rapid succession and with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. Hakuda Master: While used less often, he has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Elite ace is proficient in counterattacks, take downs, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. 'Master Tactician': the Elite ace is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is a crafty tactician, effectively using Kidō to confuse his opponents.194 He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents, and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Immense Spiritual Power: the Elite ace has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinigami. His spiritual power is noted to be heavy, which surprised Tekking 101. Ace constantly gives off Reiatsu at the level of a captain. Even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still using attacks or unleashing and maintaining his Bankai. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a captain-level fighter and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. 'Enhanced Endurance:' Elite ace is a resilient fighter despite gaining severe injuries against K.O.L. he continued fighting effectively, even ignoring his wounds. He manages to survive a multitude of attacks from King of lightning, Future, F.W. & many other warriors with prejudice. 'Enhanced Durability:' after being thrown into a mountain Ace was unharmed and he was able to shrug off a direct punch from braddick. 'Keiyō tatchi:' Absolute Condition, Almighty Ascension, Bad-ass Adaptation, Divine Combat, Manipulation, God, Consciousness, Army Annihilation, Attack Prediction , Attack Reversal Body Supremacy Clear Mind Combat Adaption Combat Empowerment Combat Perception Counter Enhanced Assassination, Indomitable, Inner, Power Form, Reactive, Self-Transcendence, power anchoring, Shinigami physiology, absolute attack, regeneration, ultimate fighter, ability intuition, Limitation Inducement Martial Arts Intuition One-Man Army Pressure Point Intuition, Attack Powers Aura Manipulation Chi Manipulation Elemental Energy Manipulation Elemental Manipulation Energy Manipulation Enhanced Combat Infusion Life-Force Manipulation Mana Manipulation Special Attacks, death induced, afterlife transport, death sense, decelerating age. ''Zanpakutō'' 'Seinaru Mūsashī' [The Holy Suffering Elite] in its sealed state Ace’s Zanpakuto takes the form of a normal wakizashi with a black sheath, a purple hilt, and a guard consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three evenly-spaced points protruding from the edges. • Shikai: Seinaru Mūsashī is triggered by the command "endure” Seinaru Mūsashī is then struck by lightning and turns the blade into a nagamaki. Shikai Special Ability: Seinaru Mūsashī is a lightning type of Zanpakutō that’s able to manipulate electric/lightning that exist in space and manipulates a form of telekinesis with electromagnetism. Bankai: not revealed. 'Hollowfication' Hollow Mask: Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Eliteace Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. • Cero: the Eliteace gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his fist. He then releases a crimson Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. The Cero from a distance is powerful enough to cause grievous injury to an Espada of at least rank six, even at minimal power. • Ace can also create a Cero in both hands while forming one in front of his mouth before firing them simultaneously Enhanced Strength: While wearing his Hollow mask, Ace has shown that he gains greater strength. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his Hollow mask, Shinji is able to move much faster. Enhanced Endurance: With his Hollow mask, Shinji becomes much more resilient to pain. He even states that when he first underwent Hollowfication that "wearing the mask feels like being in control of someone else's body".